The Rebirth of Hibari Kyoya
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: With the pain always being unbearable and having no hope, it seemed impossible to Hibari that escaping was a possibility. This is the story of Hibari's past.


**Author's Note: There are so many Hibari stories, I wasn't going to dare look for anything like this and compare. I'll just hope this is unique from others. Read please. =D**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya looks down from the window of the Reception Room, watching countless herbivores leave his precious Nami-chuu grounds.

As they all laughed and conversed, he couldn't help but to think back to when he was a child. He never laughed like that, ever.

Hibari shakes his head, pushing the bad memories back. Bad memories that shaped him into what he was now.

Behind him, the door opens to reveal the Vice President of the Disciplinary Committee, Kusakabe. "Kyo-san, there are some third years beating up an Elementary student that wondered into the grounds.

With a sigh, Hibari leaves the room to go take care of the said third years.

* * *

The two arrive at the scene, witnessing as one of the males took his belt slammed it against the child's back.

At this, for just a second, causes Hibari to enter the locked up memories of his past.

* * *

Cries of pain reverberated around the household, ignored and repeated.

The cries come from a small four-year-old boy that goes by the name Hibari Kyoya.

As a child, his mother beat him for doing just the littlest thing, whether it was wrong or right.

Where was his father? Well, of course, he just watched, no regrets entering his train of thought.

Tears slip down Hibari's cheeks as he bites his lip, holding back his cries. He hates when he is constantly crying. His father told him that men didn't cry, so he tries not to. But, his mother was so rough when she was constantly swinging that belt, which usually collided with his bare back or butt.

With the pain always being unbearable and having no hope, it seemed impossible to Hibari that escaping was a possibility.

* * *

Before the belt could hit the child's back once more, Hibari swoops in and knocks out the guy with the belt in one hit. Two other boys were there, watching with wide eyes as the prefect knocked their leader. Then, their surprise passing, they go in to attack Hibari in unison. Predicting this, he dodges at the last second, causing the two idiots to collide with each other.

Once again, memories were brought to the surface.

* * *

"Kyoya! You know you aren't supposed to watch television!" Hibari's mother yells at the six-year-old boy. Her hand buries itself in his stark black hair and grips, tightly. Using that hand, she forces Hibari's head to hit the wall four times in a row and then throws him to the floor, releasing him. Snarling, she says, "If your finger even dares to touch the power button on the fucking thing, I'll have your head on a platter, which I'll be sending to the devil." With that, the woman left the room, anger continuously raging within her.

Hibari raises his hand, touching the wound on this head left from being slammed into the wall. When he looked at his fingers, crimson blood covered them and begun to sneak in under his fingernails.

The sight of the blood brought tears to his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He couldn't let them fall. He had to be a man. To be a man, he must learn to fight.

That's what he'll do. He'll learn to fight.

* * *

Now, that the third years were knocked out, the child got up, wincing from all the pain the boys caused him. But, forcing a genuine smile onto his face, he limps to Hibari and says, "Thank you, onii-san. Maybe I should learn to fight like you. Bullies are always coming after me."

Hibari sighs. "Go home."

The child leaves obediently, but looks back at Hibari, smiling.

* * *

At the age of seven, Hibari had learned to fight with tonfas, a weapon that was recommended that a man named Satoshi. Satoshi was the person who taught Hibari how to fight. The man was forever in Hibari's debt, though he'd never admit that.

Once Hibari had become a master of the tonfas, his master left town to train another person.

So, that night, he walks into his home and is confronted by his mother. She is screaming at him for being so late, that he is too young to be wandering around at this time. As she is about the backhand him, he pulls out the tonfas, knocks her hand away, and presses the end of one of his tonfas to her throat.

"If you touch me ever again, I'll bite you to death."

With fear filled to her core, the woman took her husband and abandoned her son.

Even though a normal child would be saddened at being abandoned as Hibari had been, this child was a little abnormal. He rejoiced at having his parents gone. This was when he realized that he hated crowds.

"Stupid herbivores. Crowding my home."

This is the rebirth of Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

Hibari smirks. Even though the rebirth involved the fact of being beaten by his mother, he was all right with it. It doesn't hurt. His feelings are just trapped. They will never be released. Never.

* * *

**I loved writing this. =D Please review and check out my other KHR fics!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
